


Morning Coffee

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is a little cranky before he's had his coffee for the day and should not be messed with. Cronus learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

The smell of brewing coffee wafted into the bedroom and Cronus rolled onto his back, groaning. He laid on the bed with his arm over his eyes, debating on whether he should get up or not. Oh, but that coffee did smell good…

It had been a month since Cronus and Kankri moved in together. They lived in a small apartment building, the only other tenant living on the same floor while the landlord lived below them on the first floor. It had taken a long time for Cronus to convince Kankri to move in with him and even longer for him to convince the little studious, sweater-wearing guy to sleep with him. Cronus smiled at last night’s memory, stretching his limbs. He would need to go for a jog today, but maybe after coffee.

Cronus rolled out of bed and stumbled to his feet. He bent down to pick Kankri’s sweater up and fold it like the other liked it. He pulled on yesterday’s pants and, not seeing his shirt, walked out of the bedroom shirtless. He walked through the living room, shifting his way around the too large couch, and stepped into the narrow kitchen.

Seeing Kankri, he chuckled softly. Oh, that’s where his shirt ended up. Kankri stood facing the coffeemaker, Cronus’ shirt hanging loosely around his smaller form. Kankri tapped a fork against the counter; he seemed impatient. Did he have one of his debates to go to today? Cronus shrugged, an idea forming in his sleepy mind as a sly grin spread across his face. Kankri jumped as Cronus slid his arms around the other’s waist, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Hey, babe,” Cronus murmured into Kankri’s ear. Kankri made a small noise. Taking that as permission, Cronus nipped at the outer part of his ear. That was received with an impatient growl. Cronus paused, but continued kissing.

“Cronus,” Came the warning, but Cronus ignored it. He kissed down Kankri’s neck, nipping as he went.

“Cronus,” Kankri hissed. “Will you please leave me alone until I can get my coffee?” His voice was strained, almost forced. Cronus squeezed the other closer to him.

“Or maybe we could, you know babe, get back in bed and cuddle a little?” Cronus pressed a kiss below Kankri’s other ear. “Or maybe continue what we were doing last night?” Kankri stiffened and then with an annoyed sigh, he spun around in Cronus’ arms. Cronus smiled down at him, smirking.

“Or maybe you can shut your face,” Cronus yelped in pain and surprise. “And let me have my fucking coffee first.” Kankri shouldered Cronus out of the way, reached for a mug, and poured out his coffee.

~o~

Cronus walked up to the front desk, ignoring the looks he received from the others around him. The receptionist glanced up and back to her computer. Cronus waited patiently as the receptionist stopped suddenly, blinking, and stared back at Cronus.

“How,” she moved her mouth, dumbfounded. “How did you get a fork in your shoulder, sir?”


End file.
